We need new Furniture
by Miss.Engel
Summary: What happens when Rose and Emmett break their bed? Or when Alice and Jasper compete against them? Rated M just to be safe. One Shot. No Smut/Lemons. RxEm AxJ


**A/N: I thought this would be a cute little one shot. Because, honestly, you know it has to happen occasionally at their house. How could it not? Lol. Got the idea from someone's comment on one of Daddy's Little Cannibal's Stories. (She's great. You should check out her work.), about how Emmett is screwing the reincarnation of Beautiful. - You know he has to be a nympho. - Tell me your Thoughts! Thanks. (Btw, It's from Alice's Point Of View for the enter thing.)**

_Disclaimer: Everything but Aimee, Rick, and the other workers belongs to Miss Stephenie Meyer._

I was sitting on the couch in the living room, flipping aimlessly through a magazine while Jazzy read some book about the revolution, every few minutes laughing, pointing out the flaws to me. I sighed. I loved the boy to death, but sometimes, he could be so annoying...Thank god Edward isn't here to hear that..Hrm. I wonder what's in store for them. I paused and searched in the future.

_Bella's sitting on the piano bench, attempting to play. Edward walks up beside her, and smiles down at her. She grins up at him, and starts playing a beautiful song. He looks astonished. "When'd you learn to play like that? He asks, starting down at her with an adoring smile._

_A while ago. Renee always wanted me to learn something 'educational'. She grinned up at Edward as the final chords played._

_Why didn't you ever tell me? He questions, handing her a glass of water._

_I was so impressed by your playing, I knew I could never compare. I didn't know you were back so soon, otherwise I wouldn't have played. She admits, biting her lip. He takes the glass out of her hand and lifts her up in his arms, wrapping her in a kiss._

"Baby?" Jazz asked, pulling me back from my vision.

I shook my head before responding. "Yes, dear?"

"I asked if you heard me."

"Oh, no. Sorry, babe." I smiled sorrowfully over at him.

"It's okay. I was talking about maybe doing something new to-" He stopped midsentence to a loud crashing sound, followed by a "SHIT!" We looked at each other and laughed. "There goes another bed." He said, shaking his head.

I grinned. "You know what that means!" I squealed.

He grinned at me. "What type do you think they'll want this time?"

"I'm not sure. That last one was made of freaking metal." I said, shaking my head.

"Wanna see if we can beat them?" He asked, smiling a devious smile at me.

"Yes!" I said, as he grabbed me up, and raced us up to our room.

--

After breaking seemingly every piece of furniture, including Edward's bed and Carlisle's desk, Rose, Emm, Jazz and I arrived at the local furniture store. Me and Jazz had split off on our own, looking for a suitable dresser that was not only the right size, but was sturdy enough to handle our passion, when a perky young blonde bounded up to us.

"Hiya Guys. My name's Aimee. Do you need help finding anything?" She grinned a fake, overly excited smile. Apparently, they remembered the last time we had went shopping there.

"Yes. We'll take this model." Jazz answered, pointing to the perfect sized dresser.

"Okay, we'll get that wrapped up and ready for you. Is there anything else or is this going to be all?" She asked, taking the tag off the dresser.

"We'll also be needing a be-" I stared, but stopped when I heard a loud scream. We all turned to see what the commotion was. I glared with my mouth hanging open as Rose and Emm stepped out of the storage room, pulling on the clothes. I sighed as I picked up tidbits of their conversation with the other worker.

"We'll be taking that bed. And this dresser, and that vanity." Rose smiled her dazzling smile at the poor male worker.

"O-okay. Anything else?" He gulped, pulling at his collar.

"Yeah, whatever else they've picked out." Emm said, pointing with his thumb towards us.

"Right away." He said, shuffling our way.

"Yes. Whatever bed they're getting, we'd like one of those as well. And..."I paused, looking around. "That mirror there." I pointed to a large mirror hanging on the wall.

"Um...that's not for sale, M'am." Amiee smiled down at me.

I raised an eye brow at her. "You sure about that?"

"Positive."

"Then let's go speak to Rick, shall we?" I grinned when she gulped at the name,then started walking towards the office. I knocked lightly, knowing the mirror'd be mine, just a matter of dollar signs it involved.

"Yes, yes. Come in, Mrs. Cullen." He called threw the door. I grinned and opened the door.

"Hello, Rick." I smiled, kissing him on both cheeks.

"Ah, Mrs. Cullen. Take a seat, take a seat." He said, motioning to the chairs in front of his desk, going back behind it. "What can I help you with?" He grinned down at me like I was a shiny dollar sign.

"I was asking your young cashier, Aimee, I think her name was, about your mirror on your left wall." I grinned up at him, taking a seat.

"Ah yes. I know which one. What about it?"

"I was interested in buying it. Now, I know it's not really for sale, but I'm just in love with it, and it'd go perfect with our new decor." I flashed him a dazzling smile.

"Don't worry about it, Mrs. Cullen. Consider it yours. Free of charge. Your family are such good customers to us, and we don't want to lose you guys over a silly mirror." He said, standing again.

"Thank you so much." I smiled up at him, and danced out the door to Jazz.

"What'd he say?" He asked, glancing at Rick who was talking furiously with the young lady.

"That it was mine, for free. Something about good customers." I said, waving my hand.

"Ah. My little deal maker. I knew there was a reason I loved you." He said, leaning down to give me a quick peck.

"It was nothing really. Just a quick smile was all it took." I smirked. Humans could so easily be turned to do something with just a smile or the bat of an eyelash. He just grinned, and grabbed my hand as we walked up to the cashier to pay for the items.

"Cash or charge?" The pimply little boy asked.

"Charge." Emm said, handing the young boy one of our many cards. We finished up, bringing our newly bought items home with us. Thankfully, I had remembered to clean up all the broken furniture before we left. They delivered the beds, and promised to have my mirror here in no more than a week, and left. I grinned up at Jazz.

He smiled back. "Wanna try out the new furniture?"

I smiled even bigger, letting him pick me up bridal style. "You read my mind." He laughed and leaned in and kissed me, racing up the stairs.

--

3 weeks later

I was playing a chess game, that I knew I was going to win, with Jazz when we heard a loud crash. I sighed.

"Here we go again." He said, nodding.

"Yep." I agreed, and moved my queen. "King me."

**A/N: Why he still plays that game with her, Idk. Lol must be the whole "battle" thing of it. Anyways, it's short, I know. But still. I think it's a cute little one shot. :D Review with your thoughts! Thanks.**

**xoxoxoxo**

**-M.E.**


End file.
